1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and, more particularly, to a gaming machine which rearranges symbols in each of unit games and awards a benefit when a winning pattern is established in the rearranged symbols.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slot machine is a gaming machine that rotates reels to rearrange symbols in a display area each time a game player presses a button located on a control panel to start playing a unit game. When a winning pattern is formed in the display area, a benefit (e.g., a payout) is awarded to the player (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,048).
In consideration of players' diversified preferences, there have been developed a variety of slot machines. For example, the slot machines has been developed which varies in symbol patterns, gaming scenarios, side effects (sound effects, effects using images, and effects by means of reel spinning). Moreover, the slot machine has been developed which is provided with a bonus game (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,345). Furthermore, the slot machine also has been developed which permits the enjoyment of a free game under predetermined conditions (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,733).
Furthermore, there also have been developed the slot machine that allows the player to access television program, web sites, or pay-per-view services (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,327).
Yet further, there has been conventionally a gaming machine which adds further free games when a predetermined condition is established in a free game mode. This enables a player to play extra free games in a row, and thus more benefits have been able to given to a player.